An event log is a basic resource that helps provide information about network traffic, usage and other conditions, which stores data for retrieval by security professionals or automated security systems to assist network administrators manage various aspects, such as security, performance and transparency. Accordingly, an event log is a “log book” that can capture many different types of information (e.g., logon sessions to a network, account lockouts, failed passwords, etc.), as well as record application events (e.g., application errors, closures, etc.). However, messages in an event log may be manipulated (either accidentally or manually) by unauthorized users and/or malware.